Lost Kin Chronicles: Shadows in the Dark
by garg-girl
Summary: Story 5. Something strange is going on with Emony. Are there otherworldly forces at work? Note: Reader's discretion is advised. Story contains mild horror scenes, suggested sexual content and mild coarse language


**Lost Kin Chronicles: Shadows in the Dark _by garggirl_**

Disclaimer:

All canon characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Disney/Bueno Vista Television.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized

by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

------

_**Oct 30, 2003**_

The world around Emony gave her the feeling of being in one of those old 1920's film noir movies that Broadway loved so much, but instead of the scene before her being the usual two dimentional, everything was distorted, giving her the sensation of looking at a reflection or being submerged under water.

Emony looked around her, finding she was in a massive, sterile-looking room...and somehow, it seemed familiar to her. On the far side of the room, there was a large tank filled with a greenish-blue semi-opaque liquid, and it looked none too clean. Rows and rows of shelves lines the walls of the room filled to the brim with many clear bottles, both empty and filled with sickly looking watery substances.

Emony found herself having to squint and crinkle her nose in confusion, trying to figure out exactly what many of the odd-looking machines that littered the room were there for. There were hand-held saws, and needles, and many sharp, pointy objects lined on several hard, metal tables. The green gargoyle reached out with a careful hand and lightly fingered the instruments.

Suddenly, Emony was startled when the double doors of the room swung open and in rushed half a dozen men, shrouded in white lab coats, and pushing what appeared to be a gurney. She watched as the men stopped next to one of the metal tables. Slowly, she approached, apparently invisible to the humans.

"Okay, the subject seemed to have faired rather well during yesterday's Hypothermia sessions," one of the men said. "Today we'll see how it responds to Internal Irrigation...shall we?"

Emony tried to peer over the men's shoulders to see the figure lying on the gurney but the men were too hunched together to allow this. No matter how hard she craned her neck, she could not see. Finally, when one of the men moved away towards a thick, metal tank, Emony pushed past the humans. On the gurney lay a young, greenish gargoyle, barely older than sixteen. It's face was turned away from her, but the creature was clearly feminine.

Soon, the man returned with the tank and carried with him a hypodermic needle filled with a yellowish liquid. He looked at the other men and waited.

"Shall we do this conscious or unconscious?" he asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Wake her," the first man said firmly. The second man took hold of the gargoyle's arm and inserted the needle into the inner elbow. Emony silently watched, growing curiouser and curiouser with each passing moment. Within seconds, the female on the table began to stir, moving her head slightly.

Emony's eyes grew wide and she gasped loudly as the female turned her head and looked straight at Em. The figure was her, only several years younger.

"Help me," she pleaded, her voice hoarse and weak, before one of the men grabbed roughly at her jaw, forcing her mouth open and placing a heavy, black hose in her gaping maw. With a twist of a knob, young Emony's mouth filled with a steaming, bubbly, clear liquid.

Her screams mingled sickeningly with the sound of gurgling and gasping, and Emony joined her younger self's cries of fright and pain.

------

Emony woke with a start, a cold sweat beading on her skin and salty tears streaming down her face. She was in the clan's suites and she was very much alone, save for Elisa's Russian Blue feline, Cagney, dozing soundly on the back of the couch on which Emony laid. Sitting up, Emony allowed her face to drop into her hands and she wept silently.

Emony had been restless for the last several months. While she and the clan had indeed been getting to know each other better, she had begun to feel like a caged animal. She was unused to being with others in such closed quarters. Emony was used to wide, open spaces, but Goliath had restricted her flight, explaining that she required time to re-acclimate to society, and now with the added anxiety of constant nightmares of the tortures she had to endure during her time in captivity...it was no surprise that she was crying.

After a few moments, the green gargoyle sniffed and wiped away her perspiration and tears, trying to will herself calm, before rising and striding from the room in search of the other castle residents.

Emony made her way slowly along the corridors as she listened carefully for any signs of life, then something caught her attention. As Emony neared closer and closer to the heavy, oak, double doors leading into the throne room, the noises she heard coming from inside peeked her curiousity. Pushing the massive doors open, the green gargoyle stepped inside only to find that the room was a buzz of activity with humans and gargoyles alike bustling every which way.

Halloween was only a couple days off and the Xanatos' were busy preparing for a big costume party they were having, to which even the clan was invited to attend. Brooklyn had been trying to get Emony to go with him, but with everything that had happened over the last several months, Emony wasn't really sure she wanted to be around such a large crowd.

Emony searched the large room before spying Brooklyn on the far side of the room helping Fox position a six-foot scarecrow on its stand. Quickly, she made her way across the room to be at his side.

"Hiya, cutie," the red gargoyle cooed, placing a protective arm around her waist and drawing her in close to him. Instantly, Brooklyn could feel her trembling. Turning full-on to his girlfriend, Brooklyn cradle her head in his taloned hands. "Hey," he said soothingly, a complicated combination of confusion and fear shrouding his bird-like features, "what's wrong?"

Emony sniffed hard, trying desperately to choke back the tears threatening to escape. "I...I was watchin' Papa's picture box and I fell asleep, then I was in a cold room with these really scarey men and...and..." Emony tried to explain in one long, quick breath, but she trailed off as her emotions overwhelmed her, and she began to sob hard. Her words sounded as though they were coming from a child, not an adult, but in many ways, Emony was still a child, at least intellectually.

Like most other males in the world, Brooklyn had no idea what to do with a crying female, so he did the only thing that he could think of, and that was to draw her into his chest and hold her firmly yet tenderly.

Emony clutched hard onto Brooklyn's broad back as she tried to find comfort in his embrace. After a few moments, Brooklyn eased the trembling gargoyle into a nearby chair before turning to Fox.

"I know no what to do," Brooklyn whispered. "If this continues, Emony will never get any peace at all."

"Well, it is Hallowe'en," Fox commented.

Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't think that has anything to do with it. Something else is going on." The red gargoyle glanced over to Emony. It seemed as if she were trying to keep her mind busy by scrutinizing a nearby fern. Brooklyn returned his attention to Fox. "Listen, can you keep an eye on Emony for a little while."

Fox nodded. "Sure."

Brooklyn started to move away. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?" the human called after him.

"To get a little help."

------

Ann stood in the kitchen, occaisionally casting glances at her watch, when her attention was suddenly caught by a soft rapping at the window. Looking up, she spied Brooklyn's familiar terra cotta form perched on the sill. Quickly, she moved to open the window.

"Hi," Brooklyn started shyly.

Ann waited until Brooklyn slid inside before she closed the window. "I just got your email a minute ago. I was in the shop. But I was about to call you."

"I have a favour to ask...I need a spell."

Ann arched an eyebrow at the gargoyle. "Is everything alright?"

Brooklyn's voice filled with a complicated combination of frustration anf worry. "It's Emony...something's not right. Things haven't been right for a very long time. I need you to use your magick to see what's going on with her. Her dreams have been frightening her so much that she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

Ann held up a hand to silence him. "No need to say anymore...I'll do what I can, but I'm gonna need a bit of help. Follow me."

The pair walked into the livingroom where Brooklyn was surprised to see Colleen and Michael sitting, watching tv and drinking pop.

"Oh, hi guys," Brooklyn said meekly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Oh, please sweetie, we're not company, we're family," Colleen giggled.

Brooklyn smiled.

"Coco," Ann said to her sister, her voice becoming serious. "We've got a problem. Something's going on with Emony. Brooklyn said she's been having terrible nightmares and he thinks there might be someone mystically messing with her mind."

Colleen said nothing, but with a glance to her husband, both nodded and stood as if some kind of silent conversation had occured. With Ann in the lead, the quartet made their way through the apartment.

------

"So, what did the doctor say?" Fox asked as she and Elisa walked with Emony back to the clan suites.

"Uhh," Elisa started nervously. "My nausea isn't anything serious. Things will be just fine."

Fox regarded the raven-haired woman carefully as they crossed the threshhold into the suites. Emony silently made her way back over to the couch and sat next to Cagney, who had once again dozed off, while the two humans moved over to the kitchenette.

Wordlessly, Fox set the tea kettle on the stove to warm as she continued to watch Elisa.

"What?" Elisa said questioningly, growing more nervous.

Fox said nothing, going on about her business of setting up the tea tray for three, but the red-head continued to keep a close eye on her.

Although Elisa's back was to the former mercenary, she could feel Fox's eyes on her.

"Fox, if you don't quit watchin' me I'm gonna slap the dye right out of your hair!" Elisa giggled slightly, but immediately regretted it when her head began to pound hard.

Fox chuckled slightly. "Oh, I'd love to see you try. Besides, you adore me too much!" she chorused.

Elisa smiled at her. "Well stop it anyway!" Elisa laughed weakly and pulled a ginger ale from a small cooler.

Fox removed a bit of loose, wet tea leaves from one of the cups and set them on a saucer.

The moment Elisa's eyes landed on the soggy leaves combined with the odor they created, she felt a fresh wave of nausea crest over her and she bolted to the bathroom. When she returned, Elisa took a seat at the table, this time moaning slightly.

After a few moments, Fox came around and sat beside Elisa. She carried with her the leftover barbequed ribs from last night, double chocolate fudge ice cream, and a jar of Grey Poupon mustard. Fox laid her cargo out onto the table in front of her, and handed Elisa a spoon.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Elisa stuffed a spare rib smothered in mustard and ice cream into her mouth, causing her to sigh pleasantly. For the first time in more than a week, the sight of food didn't make Elisa physically ill.

It wasn't until Elisa was on her third rib did she realise what she was doing. She stopped and slowly raised her eyes to look at Fox, who was smiling wrly at her.

"You know, don't you?"

Fox nodded, still smiling, causing Elisa to groan loudly.

"Have you told Goliath yet?" the red-head asked.

Elisa looked don at the table as she prepared another rib. "I don't know how...he's been so distant lately, what with trying to help Emony get settled into the clan...and then there's the other..." Elisa trailed off.

"Say what?" Fox questioned.

Elisa sighed heavily as she ate. "A long time ago. Goliath told me that in the old days, unions between humans and gargoyles occasionally occurred, but it was so infrequently that they were almost taboo, and the offsprings of these unions rarely survived -- and those that did were shunned by both cultures."

"Ahh," Fox nodded. "I see. However, if you're worried about the baby's health I'm sure Dr Ashling will see you. She has extensive files on the clan whereas your family doctor wouldn't know if there really was something wrong."

Elisa sighed again. "Maybe your right."

It was that moment, the kettle whistled. Fox rose to see to it, and in a few seconds the two women, with the tea tray in hand, returned to the livingroom where they had left Emony.

Elisa gasped as she looked down at Emony's unconscious form. The gargoyle was thrashing around as if she were trying to fight off some kind of unseen attacker.

Fox dropped the tray, sending it and everything it carried crashing to the stone floor with little care to the fine china, and both women dropped to the gargoyle's side.

"Emony! Emony!" Elisa said, shaking the girl's shoulders. "Wake up!"

Fox shook her head. "It's no good." In a flash, Fox was on her feet again and she raced over to the intercom.

With the flat of her palm, Fox smashed the large red button on the wall. Instantly, the lights dimmed to a deep red and loud klaxons filled the air. Flicking a switch, she spoke into the intercom.

"Medical emergency in the clan suites!"

------

This room was new to Brooklyn. It was much the same colour as the shop downstairs, with the same similar wall hangings, but it had very little furniture. Several bookcases filled with books and bottles lined the far wall and a small table sat near them. On the floor of this room was a large circle painted with white.

Brooklyn watched quietly as Ann and Colleen sprinkled a ring of salt along the painted line and arranged nine white candles atop of it. The girls then sat in the center of the circle with a square of twine held down by four different coloured crystals between them, a cauldron and two motar and pestals.

Colleen was silent as she placed various herbs into the cauldron, and Brooklyn was intrigued to see that when she lit the contents, the flame was black.

Finally, the silence was broken.

Ann looked up at Brooklyn. "We will conjure the goddess Celesta to help us locate negative energy in the city."

"So the square is supposed to be New York," Brooklyn asked carefully, pointing at the twine.

Ann nodded. "Right it's like a map. Colleen and I will both take different parts of the powder and when we do the incantation we both blow it onto the square at the exact same time."

"But how does it work?" the gargoyle inquired.

Colleen beamed brightly. "Well that's the cool part. When the powders mix and Celesta is called it it'll create a mist over the parts where negative energy is emanating from. It even makes different colours for different creatures."

Brooklyn smiled. "Cool." Colleen's smile broadened and she nodded.

Ann cleared her throat and looked at her sister. "You ready?"

Colleen nodded and held out her hand. Ann poured some purple powder into her sister's palm from a grey stone mortar, then some green powder into her own hand from a marbled mortar.

"Let's do it," Colleen breathed.

Ann and Colleen closed their eyes.

"Celesta, we walk in shadow, walk in blindness. You are the protector of the night," Ann started.

"Celesta, goddess, ruler of all darkness, we implore you, open a window to the world of the underbeing," Colleen added.

Both women blew their powders onto the square.

Ann spoke again. "With your knowledge may we go in safety. With your grace may we speak of your benevolence." She opened her eyes and looked at the empty square. "Or not."

Ann and Colleen looked at each other with identical confused expressions. Reaching over, Ann tipped the cauldron toward her to peer into it.

"You used Poplar buds right? Fresh ones? I told you to use fresh Poplar buds."

"It's a perfectly good spell, I don't understand what went wrong," Colleen huffed. Ann gave her sister a wry smile. "I'm telling you, it's not the spell. It must be the power behind the spell, there's not enough power."

"Maybe you need the power of the corners," Michael offered.

Ann was silent for a few seconds. Wordlessly, she rose and left only to return a few moments later with Piper and Virginia, both in their pj's and looking very sleepy-eyed.

Colleen smiled. "Great idea sis!"

Ann kneeled down in front of her daughters. "Okay girls, momma needs your help with something okay. We're gonna do a little spell. Now give us your hands and repeat after us."

Ann, with Piper mirroring her words, started. "Celesta, we walk in shadow, walk in blindness. You are the protector of the night."

Colleen, with Virginia mirroring her words, added to the spell. "Celesta, goddess, ruler of all darkness, we implore you, open a window to the world of the underbeing."

All four females blew their powder onto the square.

Ann and Piper sealed the spell. "With your knowledge may we go in safety. With your grace may we speak of your benevolence."

Suddenly, the black flame burning in the cauldron turned red before the cauldron itself exploded. Ann and Colleen used the bodies to sheild the small girls.

"What the hell was that?" Brooklyn huffed, growing confused.

Ann looked carefully at Brooklyn. "There's definitely some serious magick going on here."

"Who THE HELL would want to do this to Em?" Brooklyn demanded. "She's the sweetest, kindest, most gentle creature on Earth."

Ann moved to a small podium in the far corner of the room, atop which sat her Book of Shadows. Leafing through its musky pages, Ann smiled slightly.

"Here's something that could help. I can find the location of the culprit but I won't be able to show you him or give a actual name."

Brooklyn looked hard at Ann. "Do what you have to."

Ann nodded and the four witches set to work again.

In a few moments. the square twine was replaced with a map of the entire city and the five women now sat arranged around it. Ann breathed deeply several times before closing her eyes.

"Anubis, Athena, Nemesis, Ea," Ann started in a low, monotonous voice.

"Spirits of the otherworld, hear our plea," Piper added.

"Show us where dark energy lay," Colleen said.

"Light the night and guide our way," Virginia replied.

"Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here," said all four females in one, unified voice.

Then Ann blew a white powder onto the map. Instantly, a golden haze appeared above the paper and hovered for a few seconds. In a moment, three tiny lights appeared on the map.

Looking down, Brooklyn felt his heart beat faster when the lights appeared. He cast a glance up at Ann and saw her confused expression.

"What?" he asked.

"It's more than one person!" Ann replied, shocked.

Quickly, Colleen scribbed down to locations before the mist cleared away.

Brooklyn felt himself heat up and he tried to grab the paper away from Colleen, but to no avail. Quickly, the paper is passed to Ann, who summarily stashes the aper into her cleavage.

"C'mon Ann!" Brooklyn huffed. "Gimme that paper!"

Ann shook her head. "No. I don't want you going after these people alone, half-cocked and completely out of your ever-loving gourd...and Goliath wouldn't want that either."

"Look," Brooklyn sighed. "I have to do something."

"And you will," Ann replied, more more soothingly this time. "But I think the best course of action is to return to the castle and let the others know what's going on. Remember, there's strength in numbers."

Brooklyn nodded slowly. "Fine."

"You go on ahead," Ann added, "and we'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Brooklyn nodded again and left via the room's only window.

Ann then turned to her brother-in-law. "Michael, can you watch the kids?"

Michael smiled. "You two go and do what needs to be done. The kids'll be just fine."

Colleen gave her husband a goodbye kiss, and the women left to get ready.

------

When Ann and Colleen arrived at the castle, they found they had to go in search of its residents. It didn't take long until they found everyone down in the castle infirmary.

Ann looked quizzically around the room. "What happened? Why's everyone down here?"

Goliath rose, drawing himself up to his full height. "It is Emony. She has had another dreaming episode."

Ann and Colleen clasped onto each other as they listened to the events of the evening. Hudson came forward to comfort the two women. In a moment, the swinging doors leading to the infirmary opened and out came Dr Ashling.

"Doctor," Brooklyn started, his voice waivering slightly. "How is she?"

The doctor was silent for a few seconds as she studied everyone's faces. "Emony has fallen into a coma but she is stable. Curiously, there are some odd marks and wounds that had appeared all over her body." Ashling looked at the clan. "Has Emony been in any fights recently?"

Goliath shook his head. "Not since she's came to us."

"Well then, this is puzzling. Emony has first degree burns along her face and down her right arm, a large gash along her left upper thigh, and several scars in various places. No one nows where they might've came from?"

Elisa shook her head. "None of that was there when she first lapsed into her episode."

"I was afraid of this," Ann said quietly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"What?"

"Well, Brooklyn told you that we found there was some serious dark magick surrounding Emony, right?" Everyone nodded. "Whoever, or whatever, is attacking her must have the ability to inflict phyically pain on her through that magick."

"I dinnae understand," Hudson interjected.

Colleen continued for her sister. "What Ann is trying to say is that the source of this dark magick is causing Emony's memories of painful experiences to manifest themselves into reality."

"Oh my god!" Fox gasped.

Goliath stalked toward the window and threw open the shutters. "Brooklyn said you discovered the culprit?" Ann nodded. "Then we will find him and make him pay for this injustice. One way or another...this ends tonight."

------

The clan, with Goliath carrying Ann and Brooklyn carrying Colleen, head off to the first of what Ann indicates one of the strongest points of negative energy.

The group flew for what seemed like an eternity until Ann indicated an old, abandoned warehouse in Soho. The building was virtual deserted, save for a tattered, hooded cloak and a few slices of mandrake root.

Second, they came to a small, hidden alcove under the East Docks. This place was also empty with the exception of a residual trace of powdered ylang-ylang.

When they came to the third place, a small house in the Village, Ann suddenly stopped in her tracks. With a nimble hand, she laid a soft touch onto the door.

"What's wrong sis?" Colleen asked.

Ann looked sidewardly at her sister. "Don't you feel that? The air has some sort of charge to it, almost like a cloaking spell." She looked hard at the door. "There's something going on in there."

Carefully, Goliath edged the front door open and they entered. The house was dark, the light from the full moon in the sky overhead barely outlining the interior. The group split up into teams. Hudson, Broadway, Dawn, Angela and Colleen were sent to search the second floor, while Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, Eve and Ann continued the search downstairs.

As Ann's group moved through the livingroom toward the kitchen, the hairs on the back of Ann's neck began to stand on end.

"Stop!" Ann whispered to the others and pointed to a closed door near the kitchen. "Look there. There's a light under that door."

Brooklyn came a little closer. "Think that's the basement."

Edging the door open slightly, Ann peered down the small flight of steps to see three people clothed in floor-length, hooded red robes standing in a circle and chanting softly in Latin. Each held a lit white candle. Lining the inside of the circle were coins on the floor inside their circle. Between the figures sat a large bowl filled with papers. One of figures reached out and lit the papers. Squinting her eyes further to see through the dim candle light, Ann saw a picture of Emony sitting amongst the burning papers.

Ann gasped. "There's people down there." The human gently shut the door and turned to her group. "Eve go get the others upstairs." Eve nodded and raced to the second floor as quietly as she could. "Goliath, I realise protecting is in your blood but I suggest you let Colleen, Dawn, Eve and myself go in a head of you. Colleen and I are both experienced magick users, and Dawn and Eve know what the score is. The four of us will cover you, okay?"

Goliath gave the tiny human an appraising looking. "Are you sure about this, Ann? If something should go wrong and anything happen to you..."

"I'll be fine," Ann reiterated.

Goliath nodded, and in a moment, Hudson'd group he rejoined them.

"Eve say ye found them, lass," the elderly gargoyle whispered.

Ann nodded, and filled the others in on the plan. Once everyone was sure on what they were doing. Ann opened the door wide and they decended down into the musky basement.

One of the figures had just picked up a large meat cleaver when his attention was suddenly diverted by the invading group.

"Pardon me, boys," Ann smiled slightly. "but I seem to have lost my way." Ann advanced on the man with the knife.

"Back off," the man gruffed. "Get back! Get back, you stupid bitch!"

The guy cocked back his arm, readying himself to swing at Ann, when it paused in mid-air. Looking up, Ann saw Brooklyn's familiar form, one clawed hand holding the man's.

"I don't friggin' think so," Brooklyn growled, and lifted the man off the floor. With a force that Ann didn't know he possessed, Brooklyn flung the man into the basement's cement wall, causing him to drop the cleaver.

While Broadway was busy beating one of the other men into another incarnation, Hudson confronted the third man. "You, torture an innocent lass. I'm gonna thrash you to within an inch of yer life...and then I'm gonna take that inch!"

Hudson launched himself at the man, broadsword poised for attack. The man did very well at evading the attacks, but with a twitch of his tail, Hudson knocked the man flat on his back.

With his sword poised over the man's head, Hudson prepared to bring it down on him. The motion stopped only inches from the man's skull when a voice cut through the din.

"No!" Ann screeched. "Hudson, don't!"

"Why nae, lass? Ye see what they did to yer sister!"

"I know. Believe me, I wanna kill the bastards too, but is this justice? Is this the gargoyle way?"

Goliath looked over at Hudson. "Ann is correct, old friend, that is not our way. We will let the human authorities deal with them in their own way. Surely such an offense falls under the Gargoyle Protection Act?"

"Hey," Dawn interjected, moving to the unconscious one Brooklyn had dispatched. "I recognize this guy. He works for the Quarrymen." Dawn lifted the hood for a better look.

Eve came closer as well. "Yeah, that's the shaman that broke Ann's spell on the castle."

"If it was anyone of these guys who inflicted to wounds on Emony, it would've been the shaman."

Goliath pulled out a cell phone from the pouch at his hip and dialed Matt's number, informing him of the situation. Within minutes, the GTF arrived and took the men into custody.

------

_**Oct 31, 2003**_

Xanatos walked into the suite of rooms designated for the clan. The room was a buzz of activity. Ann, Colleen, and Michael had brought their children and they were currently swarming all over Brooklyn, their favourite playmate, even Alex was joining in on the playful wrestling match. The billionaire flashed his son warm smile before approaching Dawn and Eve on the couch.

"Excuse me, ladies," Xanatos started, very debonaire, causing the sisters to blush and giggle wildly, "Have you seen the dear Mrs Cole anywhere?"

Dawn opened her mouth to respond but was quickly silenced by Ann and Colleen's very familiar forms Blinking into the room in her customary flash of white light. Clutched to their sides, the women carried identical glossy, black laptops. Wordlessly, they crossed the room to the outlet next to an armchair and plugged them in and hooked the two laptops together so they could share files. Ann reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a pair of emerald-hued John Lennon style half-cut eyeglasses and perched them on the tip of her nose.

"I did not know you wore glasses," Goliath smiled slightly, resting the book he was reading on his broad lap.

Ann, now transfixed in what she was doing, hadn't seem to have heard the lavender gargoyle's observation.

"She does when she's workin'!" Colleen replied before returning her attention to to her own screen.

Broadway peered over Ann's shoulder, seeing that her desktop wallpaper was a photo of Owen and herself at the Coney Island fair.

Xanatos sidled up next to the willowy blonde. "Excuse, Mrs Cole..."

Ann smiled slightly without looking up from the computer screen. "How many times have I told you, please, call me Ann."

"Very well," Xanatos mirrored her smile. "Ann, Owen said that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh, yes," Ann replied as she typed "I was hoping I get use of your rooftop after the party." Ann's request was met with several curious looks. "I'd like to have a little Samhain festival. The roof of my building isn't large enough for what I have in mind."

Xanatos smiled. "I would be pleased and very honoured if you had your ceremony here. Tell me, are spectators permitted?"

"Not only are they permitted," Ann smiled slightly, looking up for the first time since entering the room, "They're encouraged."

"Splendid!" Xantos smiled broadly. "Please, let me know if there's anything you need." And with that, Xanatos left the room and went on about his business.

Lex wandered over from his own computer in the corner and peered over Ann's other shoulder. "What are you doin there?"

"It's my online B.o.S," she replied simply.

"How's that going, by the way?" Dawn asked. "I haven't been on in ages."

Ann flicked her eyes over to Dawn before resuming with her work. "The member list swells higher everyday. Right now, I'm just answering a few posts on the message board, while waiting for WindRider to log on."

"WindRider?" Elisa asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"A mutal friend of ours," Colleen explained.

Hudson turned his attention from the news program he was watching. "What tis be this Samhaim. Tis thae same as thae Celt festival?"

"That, my friend," Ann smiled, "is exactly what it is. You've ever been to one?" Hudson shook his head no.

"Then you're in for a real eye opener," Eve smiled. Hudson gave his daughter a questioning glance.

Dawn cleared her throat. "Ann's festivals tend to be a little...revealing." Hudson's, and indeed many others, brow furrowed further. "They're generally clothing optional."

Broadway began choking on the ham sandwich he was eating.

From the corner of her eye, Ann could see nearly everyone's jaw drop. She gave herself a secret, inward smile.

"Have you got your four corners yet?" Eve asked.

"Sure do, there's you, Dawn, Colleen, Elisa and I'll be in the center conducting the ceremony," Ann replied.

Goliath turned his gaze to his raven-haired mate. "Are you going to be doing this...sans clothes?"

Elisa smiled impishly. "I actually haven't decided yet."

"So you have a wiccan site huh?" Angela asked, joining the crowd rapidly developing behind the fair-hair women.

"Yeppers," Colleen said sweetly, pulling up a new window, and began typing up what looked to most to be nothing but hieroglyphic-like computer jargon. "Nearly 1500 members and going strong."

"What kind of paths do you assist on your website?" Goliath asked in curiosity to the earth religion.

"Seeing as I'm a Solitary Eclectic and study many different magickal systems, I cover all aspects of it, and if I don't know the answer to a question I'll tell them flat out."

"Commendable," Goliath praised.

"Do you ever have to kick people out or ban them," Elisa asked, propping her feet up on the coffee table in a relaxing manner.

Lex arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Why would you need to do that?"

"Because there are a lot of stupid people online that like to make life difficult for others," Ann replied before giggling slightly. "Wide Rider likes to run rampant on the site, look here," Ann pointed to the screen, "He's posted one of her dirty little nursery rhymes: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men said, "Screw him. He's only an egg."

Everyone, with the exception of Hudson, laughed hard. The elderly gargoyle looked at the others with a completely deadpan expression. "I dinnae get it." This just made everyone laugh harder. After a few seconds, Ann composed herself and returned to her work.

"What's the name of site?" Brooklyn asked, leaving the kids to play quietly with their toys..

"It's called W.A.S.P."

"What does that stand for?" Broadway asked.

Dawn, Eve, Colleen and Ann shared a look between before smiling slightly and replied in one, unified voice. "We Are Sexy Pagans!"

Everyone busted up in laughter.

Lex enveloped Eve in his arms and nuzzled into her shoulder. "I'm gonna take a wild stab at it an' say Evie came up with the name."

"I can't take all the credit, my love," Eve replied, capturing Lex's head in the delicate hands and planting a featherlight kiss on the tip of his nose. "It is Ann's site."

Suddenly, the lovey-dovey comments came to a grinding halt as everyone noticed Ann's fingers flying quickly over the keyboard, and her face tinged red slightly.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked, taking a step closer.

Ann kept her eyes trained on the glowing screen in front of her. "Sis? I've got someone in the chat giving one of the younger members a hard time. Wiccagirl is only 13 and he's got her so riled up that she's in tears."

"Yeah," Colleen replied. "I've got her in P2P and she's seriously scared to go back into the main room, and he won't adhere to any of the warnings I've sent him."

Ann pounded hard on the keyboard and, after a few seconds, breathed a cleansing sigh. "Say goodbye, sucka!" she said triumphantly, pressing a final button, and the name darksideofthemoon disappeared from the chat list.

"What did you do?" Broadway asked curiously.

"I banned the bastard," Ann replied, her choice of words caused several people to cringe slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, Ann saw the reaction. "Sorry, I get a tad bit testy when it comes to my faith...I hate stupid people!"

The pair then powered down their computers and began to unplug it.

"I thought you were waiting for Wind Rider to log on," Dawn asked.

"I got an IM from him saying he can't get on til later." Ann and Colleen gathered together their belongings. "Okay, kids, we gotta go."

"Awwwww!" came the loud moan, but they complied, and the seven figures disappeared.

------

Brooklyn stretched and scratched as he awoke from his stone slumber. The red gargoyle jumped down from his perch, shaking the stone particles from his toned body, and immediately pulled Emony into his arms just as he had done every night since she came to the clan.

"Evening, my love," he cooed into her ear before taking her delicate lobe into his beak and gently bit down. "How are you feeling tonight?"

Emony giggled slightly before replying. "So far, I am a nightmare-free zone."

Brooklyn pulled back slightly and looked hopefully into her eyes. "Does that mean you've decided to go to the party?"

"Well, just hold on there a minute, buddy, I haven't decided anything of the sort," Emony smiled slightly, "But I wouldn't give up hope if I were you." She tweaked his nose playfully before following the rest of the clan inside.

While the girls went off to Elisa's quarters to get dressed for the party, the guys headed to the clan suites. Graciously, Fox had picked up their costumes from the costume shop earlier that day and were waiting for everyone in their respective rooms.

Puck, having been granted special dispensation for this one and only night, used his magic to transform Bronx into Cerberus, the three-headed canine guardian of the Grecian Underworld. Brooklyn and Broadway were dressed very humouressly as Robin Hood and Little John, respectively. Hudson slicked his hair back and donned a leather jacket, looking very much like a Greaser from those old 1950's movies that he loved so much. Goliath painted himself crimson red from head to toe and had Puck give him a pair of long bull-like horns and make his right arm thick and stone, making him look very much like young Alex's favourite comic book hero, Hellboy. Lexington, dressed very sharply in a pin striped suit, was obviously a 1920's mobster.

The trio made a stop at Elisa's room to check on their girls. "Hey," Broadway said as he knocked sharply on the door, "Are you ready?"

The door opened a smidgin and Elisa's head popped out. Her hair was wrapped up tightly in a towel and she wore a terry cloth bath robe. "Uh, we're not quite ready yet. We'll meet you guys there, okay?"

Lex shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He looked at his rookery brothers. "Wanna go trolling for chicks?"

"I heard that!" Eve shouted from somewhere inside.

Broadway chuckled. "You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

The boys made their way down to the throne room where many of the party guests were already arriving. Hudson and Goliath stood at the front of the room near the antique thrones, with Xanatos who was dressed very regally as a Roman Emperor.

"Hail Caesar!" Brooklyn said with a mock salute as they sidled up next to the human.

Xanatos laughed. "Don't make me banish you to the dungeon."

"What makes you think I haven't taken Em on a tour of the dungeon already?" Brooklyn replied, smiling slightly and wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Okay, buddy," Broadway interjected "haven't we already had this discussion. We don't wanna know about your little...games, okay?" Both Broadway and Lex went into a full body shiver, causing the older males to shake their heads in comedic frustration.

Goliath craned his neck to look over the crowd. Hudson eyed his friend curiously. "Looking for someone in particular, lad?"

"Elisa," the lavender gargoyle replied simply. "I've just been so worried about her lately, and she's been very secretive about her whereabouts. It's enough to make a gargoyle wonder, don't you think?"

Xanatos cocked an eyebrow. "You don't honestly think she's stepping out on you, do you? The woman is crazy about you."

"Honestly, I really don't know what to think. Things have just been very tense and..." Goliath's voice suddenly lost cohesion and he stared blankly across the room. The other males followed the lavender gargoyle's gaze.

In the archway of the throne room stood five costumed women...a cop, a cheerleader, a warrior woman, a farm girl, and a sex pot. The guys continued to stare dumbly as the women approached.

Xanatos wiggled his eyebrows at his scantily clad wife. "Either I've been a very very good boy or...a very very bad boy," he smiled mischieviously.

Fox playfully smacked her husband. "Can you believe I can still fit into my high school pep squad uniform?" The red-head leaned into her husband's ear and whispered. "Maybe later, if you behave yourself, we'll play 'Principal and the Naughty Cheerleader'."

"Where's Geena?" Xantos whispered to his wife.

"Deep in Slumberland," Fox replied. "We'll have the evening all to ourselves."

Xantos wiggles his eyebrows and kissed his wife passionately. "Good."

Angela sidled up next to Broadway and linked one of her slender arms around one of his meaty ones. Brooklyn smiled at her. "Hey Dorothy, where's Toto?"

"Back in Oz asking the wizard what happened to your brain," came her smartass reply.

Broadway laughed. "I think I'm getting to be a bad influence on you."

Elisa came up to stand next to Goliath, adjusting her breastplate a little. "This Xena costume feels a little tighter than when I tried it on at the shop," Elisa said to no one in particular.

"Maybe you put on a little weight," Goliath replied innocently. Everyone stopped and stared at the large gargoyle. "What?" Elisa shot Goliath a nasty glare and stalked away. "What!" Goliath said again, watching his mate disappear into the crowd of party guests.

"I can't believe you just said that," Fox started, looking more than a little shocked.

Goliath looked at her helplessly. "I do not understand, what did I say?"

"Goliath, my friend," Xanatos said, clapping a hand on the clan leader's shoulder, "You have a lot to learn about women, especially human women."

Eve, clad in a long, white, flowing dress and wearing a blonde wig, draped her arms over Lex's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Hudson looked at his daughter. "I dinnae believe I know who yer suppose to be, lass."

Eve smiled slightly. "Here, let me give you a hint." Eve's voice filled with seduction, "Happy birthday, Mr President. Happy birthday to you."

"Very nice," Xanatos started. "not many people can pull off being a convincing Marilyn Munroe look-a-like. I have to tell you, Eve, if only I was twenty years younger, un-married and a gargoyle..."

"Ye still would nae 'ave a chance, lad," Hudson interjected forcefully, glaring at the human before him. Fox laughed.

Dawn appeared behind Xanatos dressed as a cop. "Alright, up against the wall and spread 'em," she said as authoritative as she could as she began to pat the human down.

"Yes sir, officer," Xanatos smirked as Dawn slapped a pair of cuffs on him.

Fox looked at Dawn, pointing at the handcuffs. "Uhh, can I borrow those later?"

Dawn and Fox both laughed hard before Dawn finally released Xanatos.

Brooklyn sighed and shifted positions. Suddenly, the red gargoyle felt a light tapping on his shoulder and he turned, looking into Emony's face. "Hi!" he grinned slightly.

"Hi, yourself. Sorry I kept you waiting," Emony said. "I was still trying to decided whether I was really gonna show up tonight." Emony's Elvira costume consisted of a little black dress with a plunging neckline that showed off all the right curves, white powder makeup on every inch of exposed skin and puffed up hair. The whole effect took Brooklyn's breath away. "You look really..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words to express himself.

"Thanks, I think," Emony's replied, blushing.

At that moment, a flash of bright, white, blinding light filled the room, encompassing every party-goer in attendance. In a moment the light cleared away and in it's place stood eight figures. In the center of the group stood a tall, scantily clad blue-skinned female.

Fox squinted her eyes in confusion. "Mother?"

The woman giggled slightly. "Honey, if I'm your mother I must be u a lot /u older than I look."

Xanatos beamed brightly. "Why, Ms. Cole...you look absolutely ravashing. You look so much like Titania you nearly gave my wife a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Ann replied, giggling again. "It was Owen's idea. He said it would be funny."

"Owen?" Fox said, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, isn't he just the deadest man in Deadonia!"

Hudson looked at Ann with a blank expression.

"What?" Ann said, smiling.

"I dinnae believe I've ever heard the words "Owen" and "funny" used in thae same sentence before."

This sent Ann into another downward spiral of giggles.

Flanking either side of Ann stood her sister Colleen dressed as Catwoman and Colleen's husband Michael dressed as a very convincing looking woman.

"Michael, Michael, Michael," Brooklyn whistled. "Nice legs."

Michael looked down at Brooklyn's tights and smirked. "You too."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Men!" she exhaled heavily.

Line up in front of the three adults stood five children; Piper and Virginia were made up as a vampire and a faerie respectively; Teagan was dressed very sharply in a three-piece black suit, black ray bands, and toting and wicked-looking toy gun. Beside them stood their two cousins Kaitlin wearing a red hooded cape and carrying a wicker basket and Jay made up very nicely as Harry Potter.

Teagan looked around him tentively. "I am the best kept secret in the universe. My mission is to monitor extra-ter...extra-ter...alien activity on Earth. I am your first, last, and only line of defense. I work in secret. I exist in shadow. I am a Man in Black!"

"Yeah, T, we heard you the first thousand times you said it," Piper said, turning to her little brother.

"It stopped being funny nine hundred and ninety-nine times ago," Virginia finished her sentence.

This exchange only caused the adults to laugh out before they began to mingle.

On the far side of the room, Elisa stood next to the punch bowl, leaning against the wall and staring listlessly out the window.

"So," came Fox's invading voice from behind her. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Not here, that's for sure," Elisa replied.

"Look, Elisa," Fox started carefully. "I think it should be soon. David told me that Goliath is worried you're having an affair."

Elisa looked incredulously at the red-head. "What? That's insane!"

"You know that, and I know that, but Goliath doesn't," Fox replied. "All he knows is that his wife, who he's more deeply in love with than he was when he first met her, has been secretive about her whereabouts and ticked beyond all reason at him."

Elisa sighed heavily. "I have, haven't I?" Fox nodded wordlessly. Elisa set her glass back on the refreshment table. And walked back out into the crowd of party guests.

Xanatos, Ann, and Hudson were watching the crowd on the dance floor. The DJ was playing a fast rock set and the dancers were getting wild and crazy. Hudson shook his head.

"'Tis good t' see them enjoyin' themselves," he commented, 'but I dinnae think I was ever that young and full of energy."

Ann kept her eyes trained on Brooklyn and Emony. "It's nice to see them happy. Emony's looking very well. I hope Brooklyn doesn't tire her out."

"Dr Ashling has assured me that Emony is well on the road to recovery and will be feeling like new soon enough. It seems Emony has done wonders for Brooklyn's temperment and they've seemed to have grown very close."

"Oh, ho!" Hudson raised an eyebrow. "Do you suppose he will fly her soon?

"There's no way of telling how she will react," Ann replied. "Emony has an erratic flying style. His only chance of catching her would be to form a strong bond with her now."

"And take lots and lots of vitamins," Xanatos said with a twinkle in his eye.

At that moment, Ann felt a soft tap on her shoulder and the trio turned around to see Owen dressed in a black and red boostier, fish-net stockings, a puffy ebon afro wig, and slathered with more make-up than Tammy Faye Baker. Beside Owen stood Alex, dressed in the red and black command uniform of a Starfleet officer.

Ann, Hudson, and Xanatos looked Owen up and down, taking in his costume before the two men burst out in hard belly laughs.

Ann shot both men a nasty glance before taking her boyfriend into her arms for a long, luxurious kiss.

"EWWWW!" Alex groaned.

Ann broke the kiss and giggled, looking down at the young human. And who are you dressed as?"

Alex lifted a hand and saluted Ann. "Commander William T. Riker, reporting for duty. Sir!"

Xanatos beamed brightly. "That's m'boy!"

Ann raised her gaze back up to Owen. "Lemme guess...Frankenfurter?"

"Let's do the Time Warp!" Owen smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly as he pulled Ann onto the dance floor. It was obvious that Puck's persona was the one in the driver's seat.

Xanatos watched Ann leave with his majordomo.

"Y'know," the human said, looking sidewardly at the elder gargoyle. "Ann has really done wonders for Owen's personality. I've never seen him so relaxed before."

"Aye, 'tis true," Hudson agreed. "Since Ann came into his life, I believe that bug up his butt has finally died."

The guys laughed again.

"Hey, Hudson!" Hudson and Xanatos turned to see Talon, Maggie wound up in a white sheet which depicted her as a Goddess, and Claw dressed like a Musketeer walking towards them.

"Hello Talon," Xanatos replied, looking the mutate up and down in his three-piece suit. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Talon slipped a hand inside his jacket and his voice took on a British accent. "I'm Bond...James Bond." He laughed and placed and arm around Maggie's waist, looking around. "So, where is everybody?"

Hudson pointed to the dance floor. "Out there, acting like raving lunatics."

Talon smiled at Hudson. "So, Jimmy Dean, if that's who you're supposed to be..."

"Purveyor of breakfast products?" Maggie asked, looking up at her mate.

"Rebel without a cause." Talon returned his attention to the elderly gargoyle. "How has the newest addition to your family been doing?"

Hudson sighed heavily. "Emony has had her rough spots over thae last few months, but seems to be doing much better. But 'tis Dawn I'm worried about. For awhile, Brooklyn fancied her but since turned his attention to Em...Dawn has no suitors and she'll be due to rise soon."

"That's something I think we can help you with," Talon's smile broaded. "Claw has expressed interest in mating when the time comes, but since there are no available females left in our clan and you have an extra, I thought we should introduce the two of them."

Hudson's eyes light up. "Tis a grande idea, lad. Tell you what, thae girls adoptive sister is having a little gathering after thae party purhaps thae three of you would like to attend?"

"That's sounds marvellous," Maggie smiled. "We'll be there. But for the time being, what's say we mingle a little," and she began to pull Talon towards the dance floor where they disappeared into the crowd.

Ann and Owen were first off the floor. Ann was fanning her face. "It's been so long since I danced like this I'm afraid to admit that I'm a little out of shape," she said breathlessly.

Owen wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Your shape looks just fine to me." This cause Ann to smack him playfully on the arm.

_I second that, buddy_, Puck crowed inwardly.

------

"I'm so excited! I've never been a part of anything like this," Elisa elated, moving around her room.

Colleen smiled slightly. "Cool your jets chicka, just relax and have a blast," she cautioned, straightening Elisa's robe.

Elisa laughed nervously. "Easy for you to say, this is my first festival. Boy, Goliath's gonna have a heart attack."

Everyone laughed.

Ann clasped a silver, pendant necklace around her neck. "You think Goliath is gonna have issues? I can already imagine Owen's face," Ann giggled, making an overly shocked face that she believed would be her boyfriend's reaction.

"So where ya stash the kiddies?" Dawn asked as she finished geting ready.

"They're having a sleepover with Alex. Y'know, movies, popcorn, pizza, the whole nine yards...and best of all, they're away from us. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids and my niece and nephew, but I love them more when they're away."

Everyone laughed hard.

"Alright is everyone ready? Ann you ready? It's your call when this starts cuz it don't happen 'til you're ready to call the circle," Colleen said, giving herself a final once-over.

Ann took a moment to look in the mirror, adjusting her hair a little, then fixed her lip gloss. In a moment she spun around to everyone. "Let's rock!" The others giggled wildly and took their places behind Ann as she led them through the castle and out onto the roof.

------

"All right, no need to be nervous," Colleen said, adjusting everyone's robes one final time. She did her best to stifle her giggles as she stepped in front of Elisa who looked more than a little nervous. "You'll be fine, girly, don't let what anyone says get to you. Just focus on Ann, and follow her lead. She's an awesome witch and won't lead you wrong." Colleen then turned to Ann. "Jade, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I just need to find my center."

"Okay, ready when you are, sis," Colleen said, standing to the side adjusting her dark purple robe, standing in front of Dawn who did the same in her scarlet robe, while Eve brushed off her powder blue robe, as did Elisa in her golden robe. Dawn, Eve and Elisa lined up directly behind Ann, dressed in her dark green robe, who stood in front of the door leading out onto the stone roof. Everyone waited for her signal.

Ann reached out with one slender, delicate hand and opened the heavy metal door, stepping out on the pewter stones as the rest followed out behind her. Colleen turned and shut the door behind them, then waited.

Ann stood at the head of the line and waited until she heard the familiar beeping of Owen's wrist watch, signalling that it was now midnight. No sooner had the chime sounded, did the torches that surrounded the rooftop fizzle out, the only fire still raging was that which sat in the cauldron in the center of the roof.

As soon as Ann took her first step towards the chalk outline of the circle that marked the perimeter of the ceremony, all the torches and candles along the edge of the roof, as well as those located at each of the four quarters, burst into high, raging flames on their own accord. With Ann at point and the others flanking her on either side, the raging flames highlighted the officiants as they approached.

"SHIT!" Xanatos yelled, the torch two feet from his head shooting flames three feet into the air, startling him. His reflexes took over and he tried to douse the flame with the hot coffee he had been drinking. In a moment, the torches and candle flames subsided to a normal.

Everyone turned to quietly watch the sisters, Elisa, Colleen and Ann as they entered the circle of chalk and took their positions. The torches, which stood beside each of the four corners, flared high, signaling to the gods that they were ready to begin. A hush fell over the crowd.

The girls turned towards the crowd. Slowly, as if they were one being, the girls lifted one hand to their right shoulder across their hearts and allowed their robes to slip off their bodies, revealing their nakedness to the crowd.

An enormous gasp traveled throughout the crowd of humans and gargoyles as they all gazed on five very firm, well built, hard-bodied women, hair flowing gently about their shoulders. Their midsections decorated with a few tiny stars and crescent moons in henna.

"Jalapeno!" Goliath gasped, briskly fanning his face with one massive, taloned, hand.

"Eve, you put that back on!" Lex yelled, exasperated.

Owen's jaw swung open like a rusty gate, his eyes glued to the very real presence of his girlfriend's nude, svelte form. The two of them had yet to...become physical with each other, yet there Ann stood before him...in all her naked glory.

Hudson felt himself flushed, the colour draining from his face, and he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

Everyone turned to look at Michael and found that he was seemingly expressionless. Michael had been to enough of these festivals to know that this was simply the Wiccan way, and no amount of anger or frustration would stop his wife from practicing her religion in her own way.

"Hey Ann, darlin'… nice yabos!" Brooklyn laughed, taking a long swig of his beer. He and Broadway sat side-by-side in a pair of nearby lawn chairs that had been brought up just for the occaision, and howled like wolves before looking at Owen as if to say 'We got to see all of your woman before you did!'

Angela casually walked past the guys and gave both of them a firm, quick smack upside the head, a little just desserts for trying to disrupt such a serious event.

Fox, who had yet to say or do anything, leaned against the nearest stone pillar, taking in the reactions of all the guys and smiled inwardly.

The candles flared again, this time to hush the crowd. Ann turned around and faced the inner circle where the cauldron sat, and walked forward to stand beside it.

Ann took a deep, cleansing breath before walking to the North corner next to Eve, extended her dominate hand outward with her index finger pointing out and down, and began to walk the circle deosil. As her fingertip glided through the air, she spoke out loud in a clear and strong voice.

"We conjure thee, Oh great circle of power, so that you will be, for us, a boundary between the world of men and the mighty spirits. A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace and joy containing the power we will raise within thee. We call upon the North, East, South and West to aide us in this consecration. In the name of the Lord and the Lady, thus we conjure thee, Oh great circle of power."

Ann, having by this time walked the perimeter of the circle three times, returned to the center where she began and pounded the ground with her palm, the flames rising up momentarily again. A brilliant, warm hue of gold rose up from the stones beneath her and slowly swirled around Ann's body, eventually engulfing her.

Owen moved to take a step towards her until his eyes locked onto Colleen's. She shook her head slightly, silently telling him not to move and that everything was alright. Owen visibly faltered for a second but returned to his place. The gold haze swirled harder and faster and then began to grow out and away from Ann. It took hold and captured the perimeter of the circle like a dome around the women. Ann's velvety voice sounded again.

"As above, so below, this circle is sealed!"

Everyone outside the circle watched in stunned silence as Ann opened her arms wide and held her hands high above her head, calling out to the darkened heavens.

"I, Jade Hawthorn, call upon the Shining Spirit to bring forth my inner light, to seek out wisdom, and help me bore new life and love."

A newer, stronger, masculine voice spoke from Ann's mouth. While her light, breathy voice could still be heard, the new one diminished it.

"**Lady Jade, with your love and light, I welcome you with open arms and have suppressed thee. I, Shining Spirit, have returned to the earthly plane on your call and have taken your body as shelter to guide you in new life and love!**"

The crowd gasped to hear that an unseen entity had taken over Ann's body.

Ann/Spirit turned inward, towards the circle, just as Bronx ran out into the open air, playfully chasing Cagney. Both creatures passed through golden haze with ease. Many people reached out gingerly to touch the dome but found that the substance was hard and kind of tingly, like a force field. The crowd watched intently, confused as to how the animals could enter but not them. While Bronx and Cagney chased each other around Ann's/Spirit's bare legs, she took her position in the middle of the circle, her eyes tinged gold.

Eve, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke. "Hail Spirits of the North, element of Earth. I, Freya Silvermoon, ask you to bring forth your strength, prosperity and stability into this circle. Please witness this rite and protect us. So Mote it be!"

The spectators, having been previously instructed, answered back in unison, "So mote it be!"

Elisa, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke. "Hail Spirits of the East, element of Air. I, Raven Stormcrow, ask you to bring forth your intellect, wisdom and positive thought into this circle. Please witness this rite and protect us. So Mote it be!"

Again the crowd answered back "So mote it be!"

Dawn, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke. "Hail Spirits of the South, element of Fire. I, Aurora Greenleaf, ask you to bring forth your courage, passion and creativity into this circle. Please witness this rite and protect us. So Mote it be!"

The words came again "So mote it be!"

Colleen, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke. "Hail Spirits of the West, element of Water. I Passion ask you to bring forth your transformation, love and joy into this circle. Please witness this rite and protect us. So Mote it be!"

The words came yet again "So mote it be!"

Ann/Spirit turned to the flame burning brightly within the cauldron, reached up to the pendant necklace around her neck, and unclasped it. Holding the pendant in both hands, Ann/Spirit pulled gently on the top and it came away, revealling that the pendant was not just a piece of jewellry, but a phial as well. She held the phial over top of the fire and poured a powdery, white substance onto the flames. Suddenly, the orange-ish red fire changed to a brilliant green. Everyone watching took a tentative step backwards in surprise, yet they remained ever silent.

Dawn and Eve then stepped into the center of the circle. Both with greatly focused minds, turned towards each other and laid their right hands over each other's heart, then placed their left hands over each other's right hand.

Dawn cleared her voice, allowing her sweet, airy tones to ring forth into the night. "Hear my words and know me! I shall be called a million names by all who speak! I am Eternal Maiden! I am Great Mother! I am the Old One who holds the Immortal Key! I am shrouded in Mystery, but am known to every soul! Hear my words and know me! Whenever the moon rises in the Heavens shall my children come to me. Better it be once a month when the moon is full, Shall ye assemble in some secret place, such as this, and adore the spirit of I. I, who am Queen of the Witches! And under my watchful eye my children shall be taught the mysteries of Earth and Nature, of the ways of all Magick! That which is unknown shall be known, and that which is hidden shall be revealed, even the most secluded soul shall be pierced with my Light. From my cauldron shall be drunk all knowledge and immortality! Ye shall be free from slavery and ye shall dance, sing, and feast. Music shall surround you, for mine is the ecstasy of the spirit and mine is also the joy of the Earth! I do not demand sacrifice! For behold, I am the Mother of all living things! Create and heal! Be strong, yet gentle! Be noble, yet reverent! Bring forth and replenish. And, as does the cycle of the Moon ever begin to wax and wane and to grow forth again, as do the seasons, from one to the next, flow in a smooth rhythm, from sowing and reaping to seeming death and re-birth, so will my children know their own pattern in both worlds! And ye shall say these words...I will love and harm none. I will live, love, die, and live again. I will meet, remember, know, and embrace once more. For the free will of All, and with harm to None. As I will it, it now is done. So mote it be!"

Then it was Eve's turn to speak. "Listen the words of the Horned God, the guardian of all things wild and free, and the keeper of the gates of Death, whose Call all must answer. I am the fire within you heart, the yearning of your Soul. I am the Hunter of Knowledge and the Seeker of the Holy Quest. I, who stand in the darkness of light, am He whom you have called Death. I, the consort and Mate of Her we adore, call forth onto thee. Heed my call beloved ones, come unto me and learn the secrets of death and peace. I am the corn at harvest and the fruit on the trees. I am he who leads you home. Scourge and Flame, Blood and Blade, these are mine and gifts to thee. Call unto me in the forest wild and on hilltop bare and seek me in the Darkness Bright. I, who have been called Pan, Herne, Osiris, and Hades among others, speak to thee in thy search. Come dance and sign, come live and smile, for behold, this is my worship. You are my Children and I am thy Father. On swift night wings, it is I who lay you at the Mother's feet to be re-born and to return again. Thou who thinks to seek me, know that I am the untamed wind, the fury of storm and passion in your Soul. Seek me with pride and humility, but seek me best with love and strength. For this is my path, and I love not the weak and fearful. Hear my call on long winter nights and we shall stand together, guarding the Earth as She sleeps."

Dawn and Eve turned from each other and moved around the circle. Raising their palms, both sisters drew their hands over Colleen and Elisa's heads and shoulders in a silent blessing before returning the center of the circle.

Colleen and Elisa stepped forward as well, and the five women stood in the pattern of a five-pointed star around the cauldron, their hands were clasped together and held high above their heads. Most of the spectators were visibly shaking, as they were very new to the events that were unfolding around them.

In one, unified voice, the women spoke.

"We call upon the god of healing and the all-seeing eye, the Eagle-headed Horus, to show us the way."

The space between the women was suddenly filled with the raging, green flames, coalescing into a hazy mist, forming a transparent emerald, eagle head. The women took a step back, breaking the pentacle their bodies held. Silence filled the magick-charged air when everyone watching caught sight of the new apparition...a vision of immense authority.

The Eagle's huge eyes looked around at everyone. "Why have I been called?" it demanded.

"**Honorable God**," Ann/Spirit called out to the disembodied head. "**Your talents are requested on this Samhain, the holiest of all nights**."

"Shining Spirit," the Eagle-headed god replied "I am honoured to be called before such a great and powerful force, and equally honoured to be in the formidable presence of this very powerful childe."

Owen's body puffed with pride, knowing instantly that it was speaking about Ann...about his girl.

Ann/Spirit continued. "_There is one among us who has been through a tremendous and turbulent time these many years. We asked that you use your talents that I bestowed upon you eons before my Hidden Children appeared, to show this individual what lies in her future...give her peace of mind_."

Horus looked down at Ann/Spirit. "Because you have given we who are call Gods these special talents to aid your Hidden Children, and indeed all of humanity, I will do this." The air became silent as Horus trained his eyes directly at the back of the gathered crowd, and bored straight into the crystal blue eyes of Emony as she clutched tightly onto Brooklyn's bicep.

"Many things in the realm of mortals are not certain, but this much is true, Pain is a thing of the past...fear not, childe, you are safe, now and forever more. Those who seek to harm you will fail as long as you surround yourself with peace and love such as you have found here with your kin. I foresee many generations of love and life...soon to begin in the very near future."

This last line wasn't directed towards Emony, but moreso to those within the circle.

"**Thank you, Honourable Horus, you have fulfilled what was requested**," Ann/Spirit replied. "**Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell**." And with that, the misty, green apparition fizzled away into nothingness.

Colleen, Eve, Elisa and Dawn returned to their Cardinal Points as Ann/Spirit rturned to look out at the crowd. All five women then spoke out in grand unison.

"Guardians of the West, element of Water, thank you for your participation in our ceremony. Peace be with you and harm none on your way. Angels of Water, thank you for your special gifts. Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the South, element of Fire, thank you for your participation in our ceremony. Peace be with you and harm none on your way. Angels of Fire, thank you for your special gifts. Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the East, element of Air, thank you for your participation in our ceremony. Peace be with you and harm none on your way. Angels of Air, thank you for your special gifts. Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the North, element of Earth, thank you for your participation in our ceremony. Peace be with you and harm none on your way. Angels of Earth, thank you for your special gifts. Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell."

Ann stumbled a little as the apparition of Spirit rose up from her body and hovered overhead momentarily before dissipating into a fine mist.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as they watched the entity, that was once within Ann's body, depart. Loud whispers began to reverberate throughout the crowd as Colleen came to Ann's side, helping to steady her sister on her feet.

Everyone in the crowd repeated back "So mote it be!"

Ann took a moment to compose herself before drawing herself up to her full height.

A moment of silence fell on the crowd as they tried desperately to process exactly what they had just witnessed. Ann then moved to the West and walked the circle like she had in the beginning and, like before, Ann pounded the ground with her palm and spoke as loud and clear as her being would allow.

"The circle is open but never to be broken. So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back, "So mote it be!" And the golden dome that surrounded the women, disappated into the cool night air.

Ann again spoke out.

"We are the people, we are the power, we are the change!"

Ann stood proud, her head held high, as she returned to the middle of the circle and addressed the spectators.

"Merry meet and merry part until we merry meet again!"

The spectators stayed in silence, not sure if the ceremony was over or not, until Ann giggled out "Hey Brook-baby? What was that about my yabos?" and smiled broadly.

Everyone laughed hard at the red gargoyle as he shrunk down into his chair..

Goliath, Lex and Michael helped their ladies on with their robes and moved to escort them inside. Owen had moved to do the same with Ann, holding Ann's robe open so she could slip into it. A mischievous grin spread across Ann's delicately chiseled features and she took several steps back from Owen.

"C'mon," Owen urged, "put your robe on before you catch a deathly cold." Ann continued to stay silent, just smiling. Owen lowered his arms in grim defeat. "Your not gonna put your robe on, are you?"

Ann slowly shook her head. "Uhh-uhh."

"Please?" Owen pleaded as Xanatos and Fox behind him began to snicker.

"Uhh-uhh," Ann said again before she tore off across the rooftop, the night air cool on her bare skin.

Owen dashed after her, Ann's dark green robe still clutched in his hands. She had a good ten feet on him and would've got away if Owen hadn't allowed Puck to take over and poofed in front of her sporting a very Puck-ish grin. He wrapped his arms around his girl's naked body and the both of them fell to the cold, hard stone in fits of laughter. The pair wrestled for a moment until Puck came out on top, straddling Ann's body.

Ann lifted her head slightly, her wicked grin still present on her face, and whispered. "What? Here? In front of everyone? You are kinky, aren't you?"

Puck half-laughed, half-scowled and he wrapped Ann up in her robe before he would even think about letting her up.

------

Elisa quickly led Goliath inside. She knew she's have to tell him soon anyway.

_It's now or never._

The pair wordlessly made their way to the Arboretum. Goliath had continued to study Elisa's demeanor throughout the entire journey, and he had a feeling that whatever she wanted to talk to him about was something big.

No sooner had the pair stepped inside the room, did Goliath put on the brakes and spun her around to face him.

"Elisa, my love, I have to know...what's going on?"

Elisa took a deep breath before beginning. "Do you remember about a month ago when we had had that romantic evening, and I said "Better safe than sorry?"

Goliath nodded slowly.

"Well...sorry." Elisa couldn't raise her gaze to look at Goliath, afraid of what she might find.

A million things ran through Goliath's mind, and his body began to feel numb. There was a long pause before there was any sort of reaction from the massive gargoyle.

Before Elisa knew it, she found herself being swept up into Goliath's broad arms.

Elisa finally forced herself to look up. "You...you're not angry?"

"Angry?" Goliath questioned. "How could you think that I would be angry about having a child with the woman I love."

"But when you had told me about what things were like in the old days with hybrids, you made it sound like you didn't want any more children."

Goliath sighed heavily. "Elisa, my love, This clan is not how it was in the old days...the New World has changed us and our view on the world. This news makes me nothing but happy."

Elisa felt a wave of relief wash over her and she melted into Goliath's embrace.

THE END


End file.
